gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mabel Pines
Birth year Mabel could have been born in 2000... :That's why is says "c. 1999", meaning circa or around 1999. 2000 is around 1999. We're not saying they were born in 1999 or 2000. They were just born sometime around those years. 19:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) she couldve been born in 1999 if her birthday was in januarySephora79 19:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC)sephora I guess they were born 1999 because Alex Hirsch created Mabel and Dipper based on him and his twin Ariel. They were born 6/18 so it's possible they were born 1999. -ACursedDoor :Wait, if they were born on June 18, that would've made them born in 2000. -RandomVisitorWithoutAnAccount :My best guess is actually, 2000. My brothers 13, and if they were born in 1999, chances are instead of them being 12, they'd be 13. -MabelPinesForEver ::The show takes place in 2012. 23:33, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Abilities Wait, I kinda have a feeling that Mabel has a good sense of smell. She smelled Robi twice, so it could be true. Or is it just a little ongoing pun? Not editting right away to confuse people. -I am Mango! I am... a pegasus! ~~Mango Dolphin 20:07, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Picture May I change Mabel's picture to this? Awesomekid120 (talk) 22:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Awesomekid120 :We vote on image changes in Forum:Infobox_Image_Replacements. Typically, we like a screencap for the infobox. 00:18, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Voice Shouldn't we add the voice guest the ghosts had when they possesed her (in "The Inconveniencing")? We have the voice Dipper had in "Voice Over" ("Bottomless Pit!") so shouldn't the possesed voice be in Mabel's info box? Or on the ghosts' page? 19:40, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly, I don't think we should have the voice over stuff at all. It's not that character. The only one that makes sense to me is when Dipper had the deep voice. 21:20, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Another nickname does the mabe'''Γ '''on her fishing cap count as a nickname? :Not really 20:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Shooting Star Should "Shooting Star" be added to the names list? (its Bill Cipher's name for her?)? :That or at least mentioned in the trivia. 17:44, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Subway Should whoever did her voice for the Subway commercial be in the list of voices? YEERKBRAIN Come to my pool I'm not a warrior cat-Controller from Gravity Falls 00:36, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :We can add it to trivia if we find out who did the voice from a reliable source 21:54, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Then should it be added to the trivia? YEERKBRAIN Come to my pool I'm not a warrior cat-Controller from Gravity Falls 00:36, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Quote Where did that quote come from? YEERKBRAIN Come to my pool I'm not a warrior cat-Controller from Gravity Falls :Which one? In all cases, you can click the "source" link above "Mabel" in the quotes section. 01:25, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I believe he is talking about the infobox quote, about the lemons. Dipper Pines and Stan Pines have it too. http://images.wikia.com/pandaland/images/7/7e/Bill_Cipher.gif I'll be watching you... http://images.wikia.com/pandaland/images/7/7e/Bill_Cipher.gif :::Oh... those were from Disney bios iirc. Will look for sources. 02:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::http://www.disney.co.za/gravity-falls/characters.html 02:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, that's what I meant. Thanks for adding a source. YEERKBRAIN Come to my pool I'm not a warrior cat-Controller from Gravity Falls Animal Calls When is tthat revealed? If there's no citation, should it be removed? I wish my signature worked; This is just copy and paste 20:37, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :It was mentioned on the disney site. Someone just needs to get the citation, but for now the needed sign is there. 03:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Well, it's been taken off now I wish my signature worked; This is just copy and paste Mabel Pines 14:47, January 8, 2014 (UTC)